Each of conventional electric nail guns disclosed in Taiwanese patent Nos. M513761, I445601 and M482482 has a resilient member disposed for returning an impact member to a standby position after a nail striking operation is completed.
For each of the conventional electric nail guns, the resilient member may be an elastic rubber or a spring. However, since the resilient member is stretched during the nail striking operation, and provides a resilient force to return the impact member to the standby position, the resilient member may suffer from elastic fatigue problem after having been stretched for many times. As a result, the service life of the resilient member is short and the resilient force of the resilient member is gradually decreased.
In addition, during the nail striking operation, since the resilient member is stretched and provides the resilient pull force in a direction which is opposite to a moving direction of the impact member, the kinetic energy of the nail striking operation is decreased.